¿Hirost?
by Karol pachoncita
Summary: Yaoi... vaya vaya...


_**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Están sacados de la saga de Dragon Ball Súper.**_

 _ **Esto pertenece al género Yaoi, o sea hombre x hombre, si no te gusta, no dejes comentarios negativos sólo ignora el FIC, gracias por su atención.**_

 **Primera persona (Frost)**

Mi vida es una infierno, todo por confiar me que ganaría el combate, no contaba que ese tal Vegeta fuera tan fuerte. Además tenía que aparecer Hit, si me hubiera robado el cubo no estaría aquí, siendo un fugitivo.

Todo por los malditos saiyajin, no los perdonaré… Malditos…. ¡Me las pagaran!. Desde ese torneo, desde ese día que revele mi verdadera identidad… He sido un fugitivo, todos los días teniendo que huir de la policía.

-Desearía estar muerto.

Escuche unos pasos que venían de las sombras, sólo lograba ver una silueta de una persona que se acercaba lentamente hacía mí, además la policía venía del otro lado, lo que me faltaba maldita sea, ¿será mi fin….?

-Me alegra verte de nuevo.- Por fin logre distinguir de quien se trataba.

-Asesino Hit, ¿eres tú?. Sabes era una broma de querer estar muerto.

-Tenemos un asunto que resolver.- se quedó parado.

Era mi momento de poder salir de este infierno pero, aun no quiero morir, no se que hacer, por todo lo que hice seguramente me voy al infierno y la verdad no se si sea peor que estando vivo. No sé porque está acá, seguramente una persona que sobrevivió lo contrató para matarme.

-¿Estas aquí para matarme?. – Me arrodillé, claro para engañar al enemigo. - ¡Sólo hazlo acaba con mi sufrimiento!

No vi reacción de su parte por lo que decidí atacar primero, con una aguja que tenía en la punta de mi cola, le empecé a aventar como si de puñetazos se trataran, como digno asesino esquivo todos los golpes sin recibir alguno.

-No bromeaba cuando te dije que me alegraba verte.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Ser un fugitivo te ha ayudado bastante, tu velocidad ha mejorado.- Tomo mi cola para que le dejara de propiciar golpes. – Él señor champa necesita que participes en un torneo, has sido seleccionado como uno de los 10 guerreros más poderosos del universo 6. Eso sí no podrás utilizar una de tus agujas o serás eliminado.

-Ya entiendo.- Me quité la aguja que tenía en la punta de la cola.

Claro, el asesino no contaba que aún tenía una aguja escondida, comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí felizmente pues sinceramente Hit no está nada mal como para estar enojado con él… Espera, ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con lo otro?, me vale.

-Quítate la aguja que tienes escondido, no creas que no me percaté. – Siguió caminando.

-Con qué te diste cuenta. – Como me imaginé que pasaría desapercibido a Hit el infalible.

 _Ya en el planeta de Champa._

Estaban ese oso amarillo y la máquina de baja autoestima, parecen pareja sinceramente pero como me importan poco no les prestaré más atención, solo a Hit.

-Hay que buscar al dios de la destrucción y a la señorita Vados, esas fueron las órdenes.

-Si como sea… mientras tu vayas, yo feliz los buscó. – Él nada más me miro con curiosidad.

Él iba en frente y yo sólo lo seguía, nadie hablaba y sinceramente era incómodo, quería sacar tema para conversar pero nada, no se me ocurre absolutamente nada. Tal vez sería bueno conversar de su trabajo como sicario, o si tiene alguna persona especial…

-Entra aquí. – Abrió una puerta. – Creo que aquí están.

Sin dudarlo yo entre pero para mi sorpresa era una habitación enorme con un ventanal, una gran cama y creo que también tenía su propio baño. ¿Por qué me había traído aquí?. Seguramente es la habitación de él señor Champa.

Hit me hizo señales para que me quedará parado en la entrada, entro muy silenciosamente buscando a él Dios y a la hermosa Vados. Cuando revisó toda la habitación nuevamente me hizo señales esta vez para que entrara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Están o no están?. - Me empujó para que cayera en la cama.- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Tu que piensas que haré?. – Se sentó encima de mi.

-Hit… No me digas que vas a… - Sentí mi cara toda caliente. – ¡No te atrevas!

En realidad no me parece mal, las cosas como son. Me tomó del mentón y su cabeza comenzó a acercar a la mía, sus labios se juntaron con los míos.

El beso empezó de pico pero ambos colaboramos para que empezará a ser más intenso, yo fui el que metió la lengua primero, no me culpen, ya lo deseaba….

-Frost… - Separándose del beso.

Daba besos tan existentes. Empezando del cuello y poco a poco iba bajando haciendo que me evitará cada vez más… No podía evitarlo, soltaba leves gemidos.

Cuando llegó a mi abdomen, se separó para abrirme lo que protegía mi zona, mi miembro ya estaba erecto, su mano se poso en el ya mencionado, su mano hacia movimientos de arriba abajo, provocando que yo gimiera cada vez más. Ahora era mi turno de hacer algo.

 **Tercera persona.**

Esta vez el sicario estaba boca arriba mientras que el otro abría sus pantalones, Frost comenzó a lamer la punta provocando que el sicario soltara leves gemidos, ya con ansias, metió todo su miembro en la boca, el asesino acariciaba la cabeza del más bajo de estatura.

Uno de ellos estaba más necesitado que él otro, así es, Frost. No aguantaba más, se sentó arriba de él y estaba a punto de autopenetrarse cuando nuevamente el sicario tomó las riendas de la situación, poniéndose arriba de su compañero.

-Claro que no, seré yo él que de el siguiente paso. – Por fin penetrándolo.

-¡Ah! ¡Hit más!.

Él asesino empezó a mover sus caderas más rápido provocando que Frost se excitara cada vez más, los gemidos mayormente eran de él pequeño, en la habitación sólo habían dos sonidos, sus cuerpos chocando y gemidos.

-¿En serio estabas tan necesitado?.

No recibió ninguna respuesta pero la verdad es que no le importó, ambos colaboraban para que fuera tan placentero.

-Es mi…. Ah… turno…

Empujó a Hit para estar nuevamente arriba, se sentía mal en colaborar muy poco. Se auto penetro, movía sus caderas de arriba a bajo, de un lado a otro y en círculos, así duro por algunos minutos.

-¿ Quieres que te ayude?. – Alzó las caderas de Frost.

Él más bajo de estatura se acostó en su pecho, ya estaba algo cansado, nuevamente Hit tenía las riendas de la situación, ya iba a ser los últimos empujones pues ya no se podía contener, no tardaría en venirse y planeaba hacerlo dentro de él.

-Hit… ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?...

-Hay cosas que no puedo decir. – Por fin se vino.

Ambos estaban tan cansados, decidieron dormir un rato, de todas formas los dioses no se encontraban, tenían algo de tiempo o al menos eso suponían. Frost se acostó al lado de su amado, él asesino lo abrazaba con un brazo y no tardaron en quedarse dormidos, aunque….

-Eso… fuera raro. ¿Verdad? Magetta.

No se acordaban que se encontraban Bottamo y Magetta en la cada del Dios de la destrucción, estos al escuchar los gemidos de Frost pensaron que habían una lucha, pero se encontraron a esos dos dándose placer. Un trauma para la máquina y ese regordete oso.

 _Si ya lo sé, termina primero una historia y luego empiezas con otra pero, me encontré una foto de estos personajes como pareja y pues me dieron ganas de hacer una historia sobre estos personajes. Solo tengo planeado hacer un capítulo aunque si recibe mucho amor haré otros capítulos o empezar una nueva historia con estos personajes.Y perdón si es muy corto._


End file.
